The Most Important Mission
by Serpentina Lynn
Summary: Batman and Catwoman battle the Joker, the Penguin, and the Riddler to save Gotham. Set in a Batman AU


There was no time for Batman to rest, not when evil stalked the city. Gotham and her people needed their dark knight. Tonight was no exception.

Batman had gotten word that the Joker, the Penguin, and the Riddler were teamed up in some nefarious scheme. With the three of them working together, he would need some help from his former-enemy-turned-ally Catwoman. He only hoped they would make it in time to stop them before they harmed any of the good people of Gotham.

"Selina, we have to stop them before they hurt anyone," Batman told Catwoman as he explained the situation.

The crime-fighting duo found the foes at the Gotham water treatment plant. They were gathered around a large tank of water labeled "Gotham Water Supply." Batman and Catwoman listened in horror as the Penguin explained the evil plan.

"This poison will lower the inhibitions of everyone in this city. All we have to do is drop it into that water and Gotham will bow to us." The Penguin explained holding a glass vial of swirling purple liquid. The three villains cackled.

"We can't let them do this. We have to stop them!" Batman told his companion.

Catwoman nodded her agreement with intensity in her grey eyes. She flexed her hands, causing her claws to extract with a sharp _SNAP!_

"You get to the Penguin. I'll take care of the other two," Batman told her as he pulled out two batarangs.

 _ZING!_ The first batarang struck the Riddler square in the jaw causing him to cry out and stumble. _ZING!_ The second batarang just barely missed the Joker's pointed chin. This distracted the other two villains long enough for Catwoman to to swing in. She knocked into the Penguin. He fell to the ground with a loud _UMPH!_ The purple vial fell out of his hand and rolled toward the water.

The Riddler, having regained his balance, lunged at the poison. Batman tried to beat him to it but the Joker tripped him. Luckily his ninjutsu training had given him excellent balance or he would have fallen right on his face, losing precious time.

Using the momentum of his almost-fall, the Caped Crusader turned and landed a solid roundhouse kick on the Joker's temple. The clown was down for the count, at least for now.

Meanwhile, Catwoman was flipping somersaults around the Penguin. Occasionally she would surprise him with a lightning-quick jab or uppercut. The volley of blows combined with her continuous motion seemed to be making him dizzy. He swayed on his feet before falling on his face with an unceremonious _THUD!_ His tophat toppled off his head exposing his balding dome, and his signature cane went flying from his hand.

"Two down, one to go," Batman proclaimed as he saw the Penguin hit the floor.

There was no time to lose. The Riddler had un-corked the poison and was dangerously close to the water.

"Hey Batman! What has two thumbs and is about to rule Gotham?" The Riddler taunted. He pointed both his thumbs at himself and grinned. "This guy."

"Your riddles get worse every time we meet." Batman said, preparing to strike.

Just then Catwoman stalked out from behind the water tank. With one swift motion she grabbed the Riddler's hand as he came dangerously near to dropping the poison into the open water and re-corked the vial. She tied his hands with her whip and Batman cuffed the Penguin.

The heroes turned to their last foe when they were distracted by a call behind them.

"Bruce!" Alfred's commanding voice rang out from the house. "Come inside! It's time for dinner!"

Batman blinked, slightly bewildered by the strange call. Giving his head a slight shake, Batman shook his fist as the Joker ran off into the night. "Enjoy your freedom while it lasts. I'm going to catch you one of these days."

"Bruce! Bring Selina with you and don't forget your toys this time." Alfred's voice came again.

Eight-year old Bruce sighed and rolled his eyes. He picked up the Jack-in-the-box, stuffed penguin, and green teddybear from the edge of the well where they had been perched. He tucked those under one arm. With the other, he scooped up the tiny kitten, who had been dutifully cleaning her paw and was none too happy to be relocated.

"Come on, Selina," he told her. "Let's go see what Alfred made us for dinner."

That night the boy dreamt of what all eight-year-olds dream of: being a superhero sworn the save the world from the powers of evil.


End file.
